Eres mi dulce obsesión
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: El secreto mejor guardado de Hermione, qué sólo su amiga Ginny conocía, tenía qué ver con cierto Slytherin qué robaba sus suspiros desde la primera vez qué lo vio en Hogwarts. Y ahora para su desgracia, él lo sabía. (Dramione).


Disclaimer. Los personajes qué aquí aparecen son propiedad de J. K Rowling, lo demás es invención mía.

Este Fic participa en el concurso "Imprescindiblemente Hermione" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards.

Mis variables fueron: Obsesionada, Caja musical y BackStreetBoys.

Eres mi dulce obsesión

Hermione rememoraba una y otra vez el encuentro qué tuvo con Malfoy, la mañana de ese sábado en Flourish y Blotts. Tocaba sus labios sonriendo como una tonta quinceañera y al mismo tiempo se recriminaba a si misma por su debilidad.

El más penoso de sus secretos, qué sólo su amiga Ginny conocía, tenía qué ver con cierto Slytherin qué robaba sus suspiros desde la primera vez qué lo vio en Hogwarts. Y ahora para su desgracia, él lo sabía.

La veinteañera chica paseaba su mirada por las estanterías de libros, había libros delgados, gruesos, pequeños, de diferentes texturas y colores. Tardó algunos minutos hasta elegir un pesado tomo "El libro de Merlín", ansiosa por llegar a su departamento y leerlo; se dirigió al mostrador, sin embargo antes de llegar desvió su vista a la estantería de revistas y allí el número más reciente de "Corazón de Bruja" dedicaba un artículo a Draco Malfoy. Se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo, esquivando algunos clientes del lugar. Tomó la revista entre sus manos sonriendo internamente ante la fotografía en movimiento del joven, quién sonreía de lado y le devolvía la mirada con altivez.

El encabezado decía "Draco Malfoy, captado in fraganti en el mundo muggle", ir a página de mirar el reportaje completo, hojeó la revista hasta encontrar el artículo, predominaban fotos donde se le veía tomando una Coca-Cola, luciendo ropa muggle. Pero lo qué robó su atención fue la frase con la qué terminaba la nota "…fuentes cercanas afirman haberle visto acompañado de una joven pelirroja, en una situación bastante comprometedora ¿Se tratará acaso de una nueva conquista?

Ella rodó los ojos─ Lo qué tiene de guapo, lo tiene de mujeriego.

─ ¿Perdón? ─dijo una voz a sus espaldas qué la hizo sudar frio.

Se dio la vuelta, mirándolo de frente con desafío ─ ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, rió levemente y arrebatándole la revista de las manos, dijo─ Vaya, No creí qué te gustara este tipo de lectura─ ella se ruborizó ante sus palabras─ Y mucho menos leer algo sobre mí.

─ ¡Claro qué no! ─respondió ofendida─ Yo sólo estaba… ¿Sabes qué? No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo qué hago o dejo de hacer.

─Tienes toda la razón, no lo hagas─ dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

─ ¡Pues, no lo hago! ─contesto dirigiéndose a la salida, abrazando su bolso y el libro que aún no compraba.

─Granger

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─Te lo robas ─dijo señalando el libro en sus brazos.

Miró el libro y sintiéndose la tonta más grande del mundo, resopló con fastidio y lo dejó en su lugar antes de salir de la librería. Evitando a toda costa la mirada grisácea qué sabía no la dejaba de ver.

Caminó por algunos minutos por el callejón Diagon, sintiendo qué alguien la seguía; temía mirar atrás y comprobar quién era. Finalmente después de angustiosos segundos, volteó con disimulo y confirmó lo qué ya sospechaba: Malfoy la seguía.

Con rapidez aceleró su paso y se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante, pensando qué él no entraría allí, pero para su sorpresa hizo todo lo contrario. Se quedó parado en la entrada, observándola y pronto comenzó a caminar a paso lento en su dirección. Sin saber que hacer corrió a los baños de mujeres y al comprobar qué no había nadie, sé encerró en el baño, puso su bolso en el suelo y se recargó en la puerta, deseando por primera vez tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Sentía frio y calor al mismo tiempo, sus manos sudaban haciéndola sentir como una adolescente. Quería salir y enfrentarlo como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez era diferente, le escuchó llamarle guapo y viendo como una estúpida su fotografía. Así que decidió quedarse en el baño el tiempo necesario hasta qué él se aburriera y se fuera.

Se sentó en el piso viendo pasar el tiempo en su reloj. Treinta minutos después le pareció tiempo suficiente, se levantó y abrió la puerta para echar un vistazo. Todo estaba en orden, salvó por un punto rubio qué se movía en el rincón de la obscura pared.

Sorprendida le vio incorporarse y sacudir sus ropas del polvo qué pescó en el suelo─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

─El suficiente para escucharte canturrear "Don't go breaking my heart" una y otra vez─ ella abrió los ojos ruborizada ─"Backstreet Boys", una banda de exhibicionistas─ resopló ante la mirada indignada de la chica─ pero bueno ,no estamos aquí para discutir sobre música, ¿verdad?

─ ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que discutir! ─dijo tratando de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices, pero no contaba con qué el metería el pie, luchando por entrar─ ¡Malfoy, vete de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz! ─empujaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Estuvieron así por minutos qué le parecieron horas, hasta qué el joven logró su cometido─ Cualquiera diría qué me tienes miedo ─dijo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

─No te tengo miedo.

─ ¿Ah no? Y por eso te escondes en un baño.

─Yo tenía qué venir al baño, no me estoy escondiendo de nadie ─se defendió.

─ ¿Media hora en un baño?

─ ¡Me puedo tardar el tiempo qué yo quiera! ─dijo comenzando a inflar sus mejillas de coraje.

Él caminó a su alrededor examinándola con la mirada ─ ¿Acaso estas estreñida? ─preguntó incrédulo.

─ ¡Por supuesto qué no! ─dijo apartándolo de un empujón, levantó su bolso del suelo abrazándolo contra su pecho dirigiéndose a la puerta. Él joven en cuestión de segundos le bloqueaba nuevamente el paso─ ¡Quítate, ahora mismo!

─No creo querer─ respondió despreocupado.

─ ¡Apártate o te arrepentirás! ─amenazó, buscando en sus bolsillos su varita y maldijo por lo bajo al recordar qué estaba en su bolso.

─Regla número uno de un mago, jamás pierdas tu varita─ dijo con burla.

─ ¡Yo no he perdido nada! ─exclamó tratando de quitarlo del camino, sin conseguirlo─ ¡Quítate o comenzaré a gritar!

─Aún no te toco y ya quieres gritar de placer…si qué soy irresistible─ respondió arrastrando las palabras.

─Eres un cretino, no sé cómo…

─Cómo puedo gustarte─ término la frase por ella.

─ ¡No me gustas! ─dijo aferrándose cada vez más su bolso, lo qué terminó por llamar la atención del joven.

Bajó la mirada al bolso y pudo ver los ojos aterrados de la chica. De un sólo movimiento se lo arrebató y comenzó a hurgar en su contenido─ Veamos qué guardas tan celosamente aquí─ dijo con diversión, mientras ella intentaba inútilmente de quitárselo de las manos─ Una manzana, un pergamino, pluma y tintero, un inútil y pesado libro ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Y qué tenemos aquí… una─ sacó el objeto y tras contemplarlo unos segundos, le observó con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad─ ¿Mi…mi caja musical? ─dijo esperando una explicación, pero Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, evitando su mirada y con el rostro enrojecido.

Se aclaró la garganta ─ ¿Quién lo diría, Hermione Granger enamorada de mí? ¿O tal vez obsesionada, sería un mejor término?

Con un tono poco convincente habló─ No sabía qué era tuya, yo…yo la encontré por casualidad en Hogwarts.

─Si claro, y la palabra Malfoy en letras doradas grabada en ella, no te decía nada.

La joven resopló y con todo el coraje qué sentía en ese momento, le golpeó en el pecho en repetidas ocasiones─ ¡Déjame pasar! ─suplicó con voz quebrada. Sin embargo el joven Malfoy rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y la atrapó contra la puerta.

─ ¡Suéltame! ─dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre─ ¡Quítate! ─exigía evadiendo su mirada.

Malfoy acercó su rostro a su cuello aspirando su aroma, produciendo escalofríos y nerviosismo en la chica; quién hacia lo posible por no mirarle y parecer indiferente ante su contacto.

─Mírame─ le susurró al oído, al instante ella negó con la cabeza. Depositando pequeños besos por su cuello hasta su sonrojada mejilla, podía sentirla estremecerse─ Mírame y te dejaré ir.

─No te creo─ respondió conteniendo un sollozo. Sé sentía expuesta, vulnerable a sus burlas y con el único deseo de desaparecer en ese mismo momento.

El rió entre dientes─ Eres lista…muy lista, por eso… me gustabas en el colegio─ Hermione le miró a los ojos, sin poder creer lo qué escuchaba.

Sus ojos grises se conectaron con los de ella por varios segundos, con miles de preguntas flotando a su alrededor. Lentamente su mirada descendía a los labios temblorosos de la joven─ ¿Te gusto?

─No─ dijo apenas en un tono audible.

Malfoy sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos en apenas una caricia─ ¿Estas enamorada de mí? ─preguntó contra su boca, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeando en su pecho.

─No…por favor─ pidió luchando con sus deseos de corresponderle .Pero él seguía provocándola, con cada caricia de sus manos, con cada caricia de sus labios jugando con su piel.

─ ¿No? Entonces porque tiemblas cada vez que te toco─ la pregunta quedó en el aire tras capturar sus labios en un beso. En un beso qué ella siempre soñó desde su adolescencia y ahora por fin se cumplía, aunque no de la manera qué imaginó; encerrados en el no tan aseado baño del Caldero Chorreante.

Finalmente en contra de su buen juicio, poco a poco le fue correspondiendo con el mismo deseo y pasión qué llevaba contenido en su interior por tantos años. Lo sintió sonreír contra su boca y eso la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad; con sus manos lo empujaba para quitárselo de encima─ Malf…─ trataba de gritarle, pero sus protestas eran acalladas con su boca hundiéndose en la suya.

Estaba decidida a no ser objeto de su burla; así que optó por morderlo en el labio inferior sin consideración alguna─ ¡Auch! ¡Mujer ¿pero qué te pasa?! ─se quejó, soltándola al instante.

─ ¡El qué este enamorada de ti, no te da el derecho a tratarme así!

─ ¿Así qué al fin lo aceptas? ─dijo sonriendo, olvidando por completo la razón para quejarse.

Toda una mezcla de emociones se agolpaban en su mente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad en sus palabras─ ¡Si, lo admito! ¡Me gustas desde el primer momento en qué te vi! ─respondió mirándole a los ojos─ ¡Siempre buscándote con la mirada en las clases, siguiéndote y viéndote por las ventanas mientras ibas y venias con esa cara de perro apestosa!

El guardó silencio por algunos segundos, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sopesando sus palabras ─No sé si sentirme halagado o echarme a correr antes de qué me secuestres y me encierres en tu sótano─ dijo con humor.

Hermione bufó molesta y recogió su bolso─ ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡Y te odio, te odio, te odio! ─le gritó antes de salir por la puerta.

─ ¡Yo también te amo, mi cielo! ─le contestó aún sonriente, recibiendo desde la distancia un insulto como respuesta.

─ ¡Hermione! ─su amiga la sacudía de los hombros, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Brincando del susto enfocó su vista en su compañera─ ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? Me asustaste.

─Bueno, lamento interrumpir tus fantasías eróticas con tu rubio favorito ─dijo causando qué su amiga se ruborizara y se removiera incomoda en su cama─ pero voy a salir con Harry, iremos al campeonato de quidditch─ le contó emocionada.

─Bien─ dijo seguido de un suspiro.

─ ¿Pasó algo interesante el día de hoy? ─preguntó suspicaz.

─No, po…porque tendría qué pasar algo─ sonrió nerviosa ─Hace calor, ¿no?

─Bueno, como quieras─ dijo encaminándose a la puerta─ soló digo qué si te atreves, tal vez te lleves una grata sorpresa─ le guiñó un ojo y dejó a la chica más confundida qué antes.

Suspiró inconscientemente y observó las paredes de su habitación; tapizada de posters de su banda favorita: los BackStreetBoys ─Es buena música─ se dijo recordando el comentario de Malfoy ─y son lindos, en especial Nick─ dijo tocando el arrugado poster, perdiéndose en la sonrisa del rubio qué tanto le recordaba a Malfoy.

─Aunque él es más lindo─ pensaba en voz alta y soñaba despierta con el beso qué aún cosquilleaba en sus labios, hasta qué el timbre del departamento sonó. Se apresuró a la puerta y la abrió; encontrando un libro flotando hacia ella con un moño atado a él.

Lo tomó en sus manos y leyó el titulo; era el libro qué no compró esa mañana en la librería. No pudo evitar sonreír y levantó la mirada donde Draco Malfoy la observaba divertido, pero lo qué más le sorprendía era su vestimenta muggle, qué consistía en unos jeans blancos, una camisa azul de cuadros─ ¿Te gustó lo de esta mañana, cierto?

─ ¡Claro qué no!─ exclamó sonrojada.

Él se rió tomándose la libertad de entrar al apartamento─ Me refiero al libro─ seguido de eso se sentó en el sillón más próximo─ pero no te culpo si mi beso te dejó sin habla.

─ ¡Largo de aquí! No tengo porque soportar tus burlas─ amenazó apuntándole con la varita.

Malfoy se levantó con elegancia del sillón, pero en lugar de irse, caminó por el departamento buscando algo con la mirada─ Dime, Hermione, ¿Dónde está?

Le llevó unos momentos recuperarse de la sorpresa ¿Me llamó Hermione?, Qué hermoso se escuchó saliendo de su boca y en ese instante pudo verse a sí misma despertando cada día a su lado. Viéndose reflejada en sus ojos grises y su voz diciendo su nombre contra su oído, él solo imaginarlo le causó escalofríos y cerró los ojos anhelando su contacto. Sin embargo pronto se recompuso ─ ¿Dónde está qué? ─preguntó sin entender.

─El altar.

─ ¿Altar?

─Si, el altar secreto dónde tienes todo lo referente a mí; ya sabes fotos, recortes, el hueso del pollo qué comí, el chicle qué mastique, mi camiseta sudada…

Ella frunció el ceño ofendida─ Pero ¿qué clase de loca obsesiva crees qué soy?

─La clase de obsesiva psicótica qué hurtó mi caja musical, por ejemplo─ reclamó sacando el objeto de su bolsillo.

─ ¡Yo no robé nada!

─ ¡Si claro! Seguramente cobró vida y se fue caminando hasta tú cama.

─ ¡Deberías aprender a cuidar mejor tus cosas y no echarle la culpa a los demás!, y para tu información la encontré en el baño de prefectos─ añadió tratando de defenderse.

─ ¿Y por qué no la devolviste?

─Por que…porque─ repetía tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble ─porque tenía miedo ¿está bien?

─ ¿Miedo?

─Si, el mismo miedo qué tengo ahora─ tomó aire─ miedo a…a qué te rías de mi─ dijo sonrojándose aún más, esforzándose por no bajar la mirada─ a qué te rías de mis sentimientos y me hagas a un lado cómo siempre lo has hecho─ clavó sus ojos en él, esperando qué se burlara, pero eso no paso.

─ ¿Burlarme de ti? ─preguntó incrédulo, acercándose lentamente, mientras ella no dejaba de apuntarle con la varita─ Creo que te vas a sorprender cuando te diga qué…

La frase quedó incompleta por los nervios de la chica, quien en un ataque de pánico le lanzó un hechizo qué dejó sus ropas en el suelo, sin señales del joven.

─ ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Lo maté! ¡Lo maté! ─soltó su varita horrorizada y se arrodilló en el piso, buscando entre la ropa alguna pista del hechizo ejecutado, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse al pensar lo peor.

Sacudió el pantalón y al instante lo soltó cuándo sintió qué algo le mordió la mano─ ¡Auch! ─sobó la parte afectada y pudo ver qué entre la ropa algo o alguien se movía─ inhaló y exhaló tranquilizándose a sí misma y de un tirón apartó la ropa, dejando al descubierto un pequeño y albino hurón; qué no dejaba de brincar de un lado a otro, seguramente insultándola en todas las lenguas conocidas.

Se llevó las manos al rostro espantada ─Eres…eres un hurón─ terminó con una risa nerviosa seguido de un suspiro de alivio─ Al menos no te maté ─el animalito chilló varias veces demostrando su inconformidad, Hermione le sonrió y tomó al renuente hurón en sus manos, acariciándolo y haciéndole cariños en la cabecita─ ¿Quién es un lindo, huroncito? ─el animal hizo un sonido qué ella interpretó como un "yo soy un lindo hurón" ─Si, tú lo eres, claro qué si─ le hablaba con voz melosa, rascándole atrás de las orejitas y a el parecía gustarle ya qué cerraba sus ojos ante el contacto y restregaba su cabeza junto a ella─ ¿Quién es un huroncito consentido? ─le hablaba y el entrecerró los ojos, sacándole la lengua.

Se aclaró la garganta y lo sentó frente a ella ─Bien, supongo qué te regresaré a la normalidad ─sujetó su varita y le apuntó─ ¿Seguro qué no quieres quedarte así?, te ves adorable con esos bigotitos ─le acarició en la cabeza sólo para qué la volviera a morder; expresando su negativa─ Está bien, está bien… ¡qué mal humor! ─murmuró unas palabras con su varita y el hurón se transformó en un joven desnudo y despeinado.

─ ¡Exhibicionista! ¡Cúbrete con algo! ─grito tapándose los ojos con las manos.

─ ¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste la qué me desnudó!

─ ¡Fue un accidente, degenerado! ─decía sin descubrir sus ojos─ ¿Ya te cubriste?

─No

─ ¡Malfoy!

El joven se carcajeó ─Te mueres, por echar un vistazo, admítelo ─ella negaba con la cabeza tercamente.

─Estas muy equivocado, si piensas qué soy igual de…de pornográfica qué tú.

─ ¿Pornográfica? ─se rió─ ¿Quién dice eso? Tú abuelita.

─ ¡No me importa! ¡Vístete ya! ─ ordenó con una voz sin derecho a réplicas.

─Bien─ dijo a regañadientes.

Pasaron minutos en los qué escuchó el ruido de la ropa al ser levantada del suelo, el ruido de un cinturón y una qué otra maldición por parte del joven─ ¿Ya?

─Si me quieres ver en traje de Adán, si estoy listo.

─ ¡Malfoy!

─Está bien, ya puedes mirar.

Destapó sus ojos con cautela y al verlo soltó una risita─ Y, dime ¿Qué tal tú experiencia como hurón?

Frunció el ceño─ Horrible…y ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron la mirada con vergüenza, sufriendo en un silencio qué no duró mucho─ Malfoy─ se armó de valor y habló─ ¿Qué es lo qué ibas a decirme antes de "eso"? ─el levantó la mirada y sonrió.

─Yo pregunté primero, ¿lo recuerdas?, en el baño─ acortó la distancia qué los separaba y la agarró por la cintura─ Merezco una respuesta, ¿no crees?

No lo sabían pero ambos corazones latían con la misma intensidad al momento en qué sus bocas se unieron en un beso, uno lento y dulce. Deslizó sus manos entre sus cabellos rubios, qué eran tan suaves como lo había imaginado, mientras él tenía una mano en su espalda y la otra jugueteaba con su melena castaña.

Con delicadeza separaron sus labios, sin soltarse el uno del otro. Ella le contempló aún incrédula ante lo qué pasaba─ Creo qué eso responde mi pregunta─ dijo uniendo su frente con la suya.

─Ahora es tu turno de responder─ dijo aclarando la voz.

Malfoy inhaló su dulce aroma y respondió─ También me… "ya sabes"

─Dilo ─dijo golpeando su hombro.

─Bien…Digamos qué no me desagradas─ ella rodó los ojos y de pronto recordó algo qué la hizo hacerlo a un lado─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Tienes novia ¿no es así? ─le reclamó─ una pelirroja…te vieron con ella.

Malfoy sonrió─ No creas todo lo que leas y menos en esas revistas…además la conoces ¿No lo adivinas? ─preguntó confundiéndola más de lo qué ya estaba.

─Era Ginevra, la novia de Potter─ dijo─ déjame explicarte ─se apresuró a decir─ ella me dijo qué estarías en la librería.

Molesta con su amiga por tomarse esas libertades expresó─ ¡Cuándo llegue, me va a escuchar! ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Es…es una ofensa!

─Granger

─ ¡Es una violación a mi privacidad! Esa...

─ ¡Granger!

─ ¿Qué?

─Ve el lado bueno.

─ ¿Y qué podría ser?

─Pues, yo─ dijo con obviedad.

Hermione sonrió divertida, dejando atrás su molestia ─Bueno, tal vez si tenga su lado bueno.

─Buenísimo, eso te lo garantizo─ bromeó recibiendo otro golpecito en el hombro─ Entonces…nos vemos mañana, como a las diez, ¿te parece? ─sonrió de lado coqueto.

─ ¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

Se alzó de hombros y se despidió dándole un corto beso en los labios─ Si aceptas ser mi novia…tal vez.

Abrió los ojos cuán grandes eran al oírlo y cuándo pudo reaccionar, él ya había salido por la puerta dejándola con la más boba de las sonrisas y brincando de emoción en su sitio. Desvió la mirada al piso y recogió con cuidado la caja musical; la estrechó contra su pecho cómo si de esa manera pudiera sentirlo cerca y rememorar los momentos qué acababa de vivir; deseando más qué nunca poderla abrir y escuchar la melodía qué esa cajita guardaba bajo llave.

─ ¡Ahhh! ─lo escuchó gritar a lo lejos e imaginó la razón de ello.

Tocó a la puerta y ella abrió enseguida; encontrándose con el joven rojo de vergüenza y totalmente ofendido, mientras qué con una mano señalaba las orejas y bigotes de hurón qué saltaban a la luz con sólo verlo.

Hermione no pudo evitar su risa─ ¡Te ves bien! ¡Esas orejitas combinan con tus ojos!

─Muy graciosa ─dijo indignado─ Ahora ¿Podrías…

─Bien─ rodó los ojos y apuntó con su varita; desvaneciéndose así las orejas y los bigotes.

El muchacho cerciorándose de tener orejas humanas, recobró su confianza y se sonrió─ Nos vemos, mañana…espero sueñes conmigo ─se despidió y se dio la vuelta retirándose de allí.

Hermione le observó partir con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, admirando la cola de hurón qué se balanceaba con cada paso qué el daba. Varios metros adelante Draco se paró en seco, con la certeza de tener algo en su trasero.

─ ¡Granger!

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

¡Hola!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos, en otra aventura dramionera!

Publicado: 30/ Agosto/2018


End file.
